


Foreign Languages Are Fun!

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a thing I thought up one day because I was bored. Used Google Translate for the German words, so hopefully they're right.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Foreign Languages Are Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I thought up one day because I was bored. Used Google Translate for the German words, so hopefully they're right.

"Would you teach me to speak German?" I asked Alex one afternoon.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because you're my girlfriend and you love me."

"I don't know about that." She smirked.

"Please? I'm dead serious about it, I bought a German to English dictionary and everything!" 

"Alright, just please don't get annoyed with me if you get confused."

"I'm not making any promises."

"We'll make a game out of it. I'll write a word or phrase on a Post-It note and stick them around the flat. Then you go around with a notepad and your dictionary, write down the word or phrase, then the translation next to it. Sound good?" Alex beamed like it was a really good idea, but I thought differently.

"Then how am I going to be able to pronounce them correctly?"

"I'll tell you."

"Fine, we'll do it your way because I know it will be the only way."

"Great! Let's start now."

She bolted off the couch and rushed to the kitchen's junk drawer where we kept the sticky notes. I couldn't help but giggle at her sudden enthusiasm now as I followed her after grabbing the book off the shelf. She scribbled quickly on the yellow squares of paper and began posting them on different appliances. I squinted at her in confusion as I watched her, until she went passed me and patted my head.

I walked around the room and wrote down the words to look them up when they were all jotted. When they were, I proceeded to look them up, only to learn they were names for the appliances themselves. _Kuhlschrank_ was refrigerator, _mikrowelle_ was microwave, and counter was _tresen_ , to name a few. I sighed as I moved on to the living room, learning the words for book, television, sofa, and so on.

I was beginning to get bored as I then found Post-Its in the bathroom and her small art studio, until I got to the bedroom. She had our sex toys on the bed with labels on them: riding crop was _reitgerde_ , dildo was _godemiche_ , and handcuffs were _Handschellen_. She finally threw in some phrases as well. 'Bed, where we make love' is _Bett, wo wir Liebe machen_ , and _ich liebe Kuscheln mit Ihnen_ is 'I love cuddling with you.' I gasped when I suddenly spotted her standing in the far corner next to the dresser (which is _kleiderschrank_ ), in her bra and panties with notes stuck to the lace of them.

I walked over, wrote down the couple phrases. _Entfernen Sie diese_ (remove this) was written on her bra and panties, and _ich will dich ficken_ was stuck to her forehead. When I looked up the last translation, a pulsing began in my womb as I crushed my lips to hers. She hurriedly ripped my own clothes off while I worked on her underwear until we were both naked. Grabbing her wrist, I walked her over to the bed and gave her another quick but hungry kiss.

"I want to fuck you too." I purred, pushing her onto the mattress.

She squeaked in surprise as she hit it and bounced a little, giggling as I immediately covered her body with mine. I growled as I captured her lips again, pressing my pelvis against hers and moved my hips teasingly. She let out a sigh as she clutched my arse, craving more contact.

"Oh god, darling, please. I need you." She breathed into my ear, and I shivered as her hot breath caused my skin to erupt in goosebumps.

"What exactly do you need, Alex? I can't believe there's actually a German word for dildo but not vibrator. Also, you should be punished for thinking up such a boring game."

"It doesn't seem so boring now, does it?" She smirked wickedly. "For your information, I planned it that way so the ending would be more of a shock. Don't condescend the way I think, sweetie. Though, feel free to punish me as much as you like."

"You are a very, very naughty girl, Ms. Kingston."

"What are you going to do about it?" She whispered against my lips.

I pulled away to kneel at her feet, gazing at her spread out for me. My eyes slowly swept up her body as I reached behind myself to grab the handcuffs. Her eyes darkened when I revealed them, licking her lips in anticipation. I smirked as I secured one wrist, slipped them around the slat, and fastened her other one. She pulled a little to test the tightness of the confines, and shook her head to answer my unspoken question of were they too tight. Smiling, I grabbed one of our toys and spit on my hand to coat the shaft with saliva as she squirmed.

"I don't know what you're getting excited about. This is for me."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm dead serious, my dear. You have to watch me pleasure myself without being able to do anything."

"What did I do to deserve that?! I'm teaching you a new language because you asked me to!"

"Hmm, you have a point, but I'm afraid it's not good enough." I moved the dildo down between my legs until the tip nudged at my entrance.

"What else do you want? I'll do anything, just please don't do this to me." Her eyes pleaded with me, and it nearly broke my heart, but I needed to keep up the charade for a little while longer.  
"You don't want to watch me fuck myself? I remember when that used to turn you on. Or, do you think that just because you're doing me this favor that you deserve special treatment?"

"Now I know you're taking the piss because you'd never be this mean on purpose... right?"

"Of course not, but thanks for ruining my act." I giggled as I kissed her lips. "How did ever get a wonderful girl like you?"

"I don't know, but if you don't put something inside me soon, you're going to wish you'd never met me."

"Just enjoying a little _schadenfreude_." I smiled, giving her a playful pat to her thigh. I buried my face between her thighs, inhaling the musky scent of her arousal. "If you don't mind, I want to taste this delicious cunt."

"It's nothing spe-CIAL. Jesus Christ! Fuck me!"

I laughed at her curses as I licked her thoroughly, dipping my tongue inside her and sucking her clit until she was ready for me. I grabbed my dildo again and brushed the head of it up and down her folds to coat it in her wetness before inserting it agonizingly slowly. She lifted her hips to try to take more in so I held them down, grinning at her growl of annoyance.

Once it was buried to the hilt, I pulled it back out and thrust forward hard, hearing her moan loudly. I continued that pace for awhile, leaning down again to lavish more attention to her clit. She was soon writhing and panting above me, her inner muscles clenching around the toy. After a few more licks, she was screaming her release, her whole body shaking with pleasure. I pulled the toy out and licked off the thick globs of her juices before setting it back on the bed.

"Kuss mich." She whispered.

"What does that mean?"

"Kiss me." I did as she instructed, pulling away to look at her sleepy and sated expression. "You did well today, but you have much to learn."

"If the other lessons end like this, I'll enjoy every second of them."


End file.
